Like Johnny and June
by lexzieluver2010
Summary: A/I. I was listening to "Like Johnny and June" by Heidi Newfield while writing this so it was what inspired me. Hope you enjoy, haven't really been in the best writing mood lately so not making any promises on how good it will be. Mostly just rambling.


Disclaimer. I don't own Greys.

This would take place a little while after season 4. There was a spoiler about Derek moving in and Meredith maybe kicking Izzie and Alex out. Well I took it from there.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

I brushed a lock of blonde hair out of my face and behind my ear, before I bent and lifted a rather large box. I hadn't expected it to be as heavy as it was and stumbled backwards. I closed my eyes, anticipating the fall and the pain that would come from the fall. Neither came. Instead two arms caught me. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. My eyes stayed closed as I breathed in his cologne. He always smelled so good. Before I knew it I was grinning and I just knew he was as well.

I tilt my head back, eyes still closed, untill reaches his shoulder.

"Hi, Alex."

_"And when there gonna be no tears to cry, Only memories of our lives,  
They'll remember, remember, A love like that." _

"All done."

I glance up from the mess in my room to see Alex walk in and collapse onto the bed. I smile at him from my spot on the floor before going back to emptying boxes. "You're really done unpacking?"

He nods, reaching down to grab an old picture that I must had dropped earlier. "Is this you?" He shows me the picture he's holding, pointing to small girl, with blonde curls and a wide grin.

"Yeah. I was six."

He continues to stare at the picture, as if memorizing every detail, a small smile on his face. "That your mom?" After he sees my nod, his eyes return to the picture. "You look like her." I don't say anything. "You ever talk to her?"

I sigh, standing and taking a seat next to him. This time his eyes don't return to the picture, but stay focused on me. "Not really. We call each other on our birthdays. That's it." I gently take the picture from him and stare at it for a minute, old memories flashing through my head. I'm pulled back to reality when I feel a hand on mine. Then I'm falling into his open arms. His open arms. I smile. They had always been open for me, whenever I needed them.

"I think this is gonna work out."

He means our living arangement. I know he does, but I still smile wider. This was going to work out this time.

_"Oh there's something 'bout a man in black"_

Flipping through the channels, I try to keep my mind occupied. It had been two weeks since Alex and I moved into the new apartment. The longest two weeks of my life. Every night, while I layed in bed, telling myself to go to sleep, he would cross my mind. Yes, he as in Alex Karev. My friend. My roomate.

There had been moments. Moments where we came so close to kissing again. Everytime just had to be interupted though. A phonecall. A page. I seriously don't know how much more of this I can take before I just launch myself at him. That little voice in my head kept me from doing so though. The little voice that said to just wait, it would happen.

A groan escapes from my lips and my eyes close. They aren't closed for long before I hear the someone walking up behind me and laying a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, Iz, have you seen my grey hoodie?"

"Check the laundry basket. I did laundry yesterday. I think it was in there." I reply before rising and turning to face him. Really wished I hadn't though. I was not prepared for what I saw. There stood alex in nothing but a pair of black, silky boxers. You know, the kind you just wanna rub between your fingers? The really silky ones. He smiles at me before walking into the bathroom.

Oh now he's just teasing!

_"They don't make love like that anymore  
Is that too much to be askin' for?"_

You know that moment I was talking about? The one I thought would never happen? Well, it did. I would say about 14 hours and 38 minutes ago. But who's counting?

Somehow, Alex and I had ended up awake at 1 oclock in the morning, sitting on the couch watching the Notebook. Alex had whined and griped about watching a chick flick, but when his arms found their way around me and my head once again found his shoulder, like so many other nights, I knew it didn't bother him that much.

After it was over, we still didn't feel sleepy. So we ended up talking about different things. One thing just happend to be, kisses. Well, talking about kisses with Alex's arms wrapped around me and keeping myself from kissing him was not a very easy thing to do. So I did it. I kissed him. And kissed him. And kissed him again. Something I had missed so much.

Walking into the apartment, the first thing that greeted me was not a good smell. Something had been burned.

"Alex!"

I quickly ran into the kitchen and saw Alex standing by the oven, staring into it. "What happened?"

He pointed into the oven and sighed, "I tryed to make some cupcakes." He turns to look at me. "I know how much you like them. I, " another sigh, "I just wanted to try and do somethin sweet," He shrugs, turning back to the oven embarrassed.

I couldn't help the smile that spread from ear to ear, as I wrapped my arms around him and whispered, "This is gonna work."

_"I wanna love like Johnny and June  
Rings of fire burnin' with you  
I wanna walk the line,  
Walk the line,  
'Till the end of time  
I wanna love,  
Love ya that much,  
Cash it all in,  
Give it all up,  
And when you're gone,  
I wanna go, too  
Like Johnny and June" _


End file.
